


Bullseye

by giantsequoia



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Archery, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantsequoia/pseuds/giantsequoia
Summary: Repost of an old kinkmeme fill. A seductive rogue Hawke 'distracts' Sebastian during his archery practice.





	Bullseye

“So your archery skills are impressive,” Garrett Hawke drawled one lazy summer afternoon, by way of one of his frequent and sudden intrusions into Sebastian’s quiet world.

The Prince of Starkhaven looked up in surprise from the book he had been studying.

“Hawke,” he greeted.

He looked around. “What are you doing... _here_?”

Sebastian didn’t know Garrett Hawke as well as he’d have liked to, but he knew the man was distinctly _not_ the Chantry type. That Garrett knew exactly what Sebastian meant by the emphasis was obvious by the twinkle in his eyes, the sly quirk to his lips.

_No – stop looking at his lips. Oh, Maker... help me, please._

“Looking for you, of course,” Garrett answered. “Why, don’t you think I’d come into this stodgy place for the atmosphere?”

Sebastian raised his eyebrows and shrugged, stifling a smile. He couldn’t argue with that. Peaceful, fragrant stillness was not Garrett Hawke’s scene, as he’d made abundantly clear on several previous occasions.

Garrett leaned forward, resting his forearms on the lectern that held Sebastian’s book. “You know, it’s rude to ignore a compliment.”

_What? Oh._ “Uhhh – yes. My archery skills. Thank you,” Sebastian said, recovering from his surprise with what he thought was admirable aplomb. “Have you only just noticed, then? How many times have I accompanied you on your escapades, Hawke?”

“Three,” Garrett said. “No – four!”

Sebastian laughed. “My grandfather taught me when I was young,” he explained. “I’ve kept my skills sharp, you know....”

“In case bandits attack the Chantry?” Garrett offered as Sebastian’s voice trailed off.

Sebastian wasn’t quite sure what to say to that. He was acutely aware of the lack of distance between his face and Garrett’s, and how his heart was starting to race. How was it that this scoundrel of a man always made him so flushed and uncomfortable? What was it about him that made him squirm so?

Garrett headed off any comeback that might have been forthcoming with his usual easy charm. “Are you busy today, Your Highness?”

“I have nothing pressing,” Sebastian said. _Though I’d like to, if you’re volunteering._

He very nearly choked at the thoughts of his own mind. Where had _that_ come from? _Maker, forgive your errant servant._

“Do you need help with something?” Sebastian asked, proud of himself for keeping his voice even and neutral.

Then he registered what Garrett had said in a different context, and his face became serious. “Hawke... there aren’t _really_ bandits about to attack the Chantry, are there?”

Garrett laughed merrily. Sebastian couldn’t help smiling; the man’s mirth was infectious.

“Wouldn’t that be a riot?” Garrett chuckled. “We should be so lucky. No, I was thinking more like you could give me some pointers.”

“Pointers?” Sebastian wasn’t quite sure what he meant by that, and anyways he was distracted by Garrett’s finger tracing a slow path along the wood grain of the lectern. He had such large, powerful hands. Calloused, like Sebastian’s own.

What might he be able to do with those hands, under the right circumstances...?

_Enough! Pull yourself together, Vael. You’re disgracing yourself in a house of the Maker._

“ _You_ know,” Garrett said with an arched eyebrow and a slightly suggestive tone of voice. “ _Pointers_. Archery tips. You could teach me how to... shoot like you do.” He winked.

“Oh, I rather doubt there’s much that I could teach you, Hawke,” Sebastian said good-naturedly, deliberately ignoring Garrett’s innuendo. “I’ve seen you use that longbow on your back. You’re at least as good as I am.”

“So I’d like to think,” Garrett replied, “but I’ve seen you hit men in the eyes from a hundred paces _while_ their buddies are slashing at you with knives. That takes talent.”

“Perhaps, but I’ve been practicing since childhood,” Sebastian reminded him.

“Oh?” Garrett asked with exaggerated interest. “Your grandfather hired men to attack you with knives while you practiced, to hone your concentration?”

“No,” Sebastian said patiently, although he allowed himself to smile this time. “But he did have less dangerous means of distracting me while I lined up my shots. Feathers, pins, excitable dogs, that sort of thing. All to improve my focus under duress, as you suggest.”

“Feathers!” Garrett exclaimed. “Sounds like a time! I’ll have to give that one a try.” He wiggled one eyebrow suggestively.

Sebastian swallowed and forced himself to keep his breathing even. _Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide._

“So how about it?” Garrett said. “We might be equals in terms of skill, but you have a... a focus, a kind of calm about you in battle that I haven’t quite been able to get at myself.”

“I wonder why,” Sebastian said dryly.

“Think you could teach me a few tricks?” Garrett went on, his smirk grown into a full-blown grin.

I should say no, Sebastian thought. I really should. He’s obviously got something more in mind than just archery. I _must_ not succumb to temptation. I _must_ say no.

“Yes, of course,” Sebastian heard himself say, and he could have kicked himself. “I sometimes practice up on the battlements. Come with me and I’ll get my bow.”

“Excellent,” Garrett said with a gleam in his eye. “Lead on, Your Highness.”

Sebastian already knew he was going to regret this. But what could go wrong? He was just giving a fellow archer some pointers, after all...

As he would soon discover, however, nothing Garrett Hawke did was ever that simple.

∞

The air was still and warm, humid but not oppressively so. Perfect conditions for archery practice, Sebastian thought. Despite his misgivings about Garrett, he found himself looking forward to the focused, controlled exertion of practicing his archery.

“As if the Chantry has _battlements_ ,” Garrett remarked, peering over the waist-high parapet to the courtyard far below.

“The edifice was once an estate,” Sebastian said absently as he strung his longbow. “During the Orlesian occupation, I believe. Built by dwarves.”

He watched Garrett looking around, taking note of the four archery targets that Sebastian had set up a considerable distance down the battlements as well as the lack of any other people about.

“Nice secluded spot,” Garrett commented. “You come up here often?”

“Now and then,” Sebastian said. “For practice, or when I just want some time to myself.”

“Ah, I see,” Garrett said, flashing his mischievous smile. “Even brothers of the Chantry need their occasional me-time, yes?”

“Are you going to string your bow?” Sebastian asked, patiently.

“In a bit,” Garrett said. “Take a few shots first. I want to get an eye for your technique.”

That was a reasonable enough request, so Sebastian nodded and selected several arrows from his quiver, which he’d leaned against the inner wall across from the parapet.

He nocked the first carefully, took aim at one of the targets as Garrett watched, and let it fly. It struck the target in the exact center of its design of concentric circles.

“Bullseye!” Garrett said enthusiastically. “Not bad, not bad at all. Now... can you make a cross? Put four arrows right on the innermost circle – north, east, south, and west of the center.”

Sebastian smiled, unable to resist showing off. “Child’s play,” he said.

Still holding the other arrows, he nocked each in succession with skillful flicks of his fingers and let them fly. In mere moments he’d loosed all four.

Each struck the target precisely where he’d wanted them to, forming a perfect diamond.

Sebastian turned to Garrett. He was watching him intently, a feral gleam in his eyes. Noticing his gaze, Garrett glanced at the target. He whistled.

“Nicely done!” he said admiringly. “Your ability to focus and fire rapidly is certainly much better than mine. But....”

“But what?” Sebastian asked, amused by the idea that Garrett might have found a flaw in his method.

“I’m curious about something,” Garrett said in a soft, lilting voice, approaching Sebastian and sidling around behind him. “Raise your bow again, like you’re aiming.”

Sebastian did so, and Garrett crouched slightly to sight along his arm.

The man was right behind him, and Sebastian could practically feel the warmth of Garrett’s breath on his neck and shoulder. He suppressed a shiver of pleasure as Garrett’s hand slid along the smooth muscle of his arm to wrap around his wrist.

“Perfectly steady,” Garrett murmured.

Sebastian was just relieved that his hands weren’t trembling. Garrett’s proximity, particularly the feeling of the skin of his arm sliding along Sebastian’s, had set his pulse to racing. He felt a strange, long-forgotten yearning welling up from deep within him.

The acute disappointment he felt when Garrett drew away was unexpectedly vivid.

“Now let’s try something else,” Garrett said as he moved around to stand just behind Sebastian’s other shoulder. “Do the cross again on one of the other targets – except this time I’ll distract you, and we’ll see if you can maintain your focus.”

“Distract me?” Sebastian asked in a tone of forced calm. “How exactly do you plan to distract me, Hawke?”

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll think of something,” Garrett said, and he winked.

Sebastian tried not to grind his teeth. Impossible man. Frustrating man. Unbearably _sexy_ man....

He gave himself a mental shake and selected his arrows.

He nocked one, seeking out his calm, needle-sharp focus. He felt it wash once more throughout his body, clearing away the residual frustrations left by Garrett’s touch. His eye found the center of another target, and he took aim.

Just as he was about to let the arrow fly, Sebastian felt hands curling around his waist and warm, soft lips on his neck.

He inhaled sharply in surprise, releasing the arrow instinctively. It flew gracefully into the exact center of his chosen target, but Sebastian didn’t even notice it.

“Hawke!” he said in a strangled gasp. Garrett’s mouth on his neck had ignited tingles of highly pleasant sensations all the way down his shoulders, arms, and chest. Goosebumps raced along his skin. “Maker’s breath, man, what are you _doing_?”

Garrett’s lips lifted from his neck, and the near-physical ache of Sebastian’s want for more battled with his nervous relief. _Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter...do not falter... do not-_

“I’m distracting you,” Garrett murmured in Sebastian’s ear. “Do you object?”

Sebastian shivered as the hands on his waist crept up under his thin summer shirt and roved over his abs. _Did_ he object?

As a Brother, he was supposed to be celibate. He’d taken the vow of chastity.

But _Maker_ , those powerful, calloused hands on his skin... those lips on his neck... they were intoxicating.

“Come on,” Garrett teased. “Don’t lose your focus, Ser Royal Archer.” He nipped playfully at Sebastian’s ear.

Determined not to give in to Garrett’s manipulation, Sebastian gritted his teeth and nocked another arrow.

He took aim, but Garrett had neatly shattered his focus just by touching him. It would be difficult to get it back. Trying to block out all worldly sensation apart from the rigid wood of the longbow in his grip and the tension of the bowstring between his fingers was nearly impossible when so many _other_ sensations, deeply exciting ones, competed for his attention.

Somehow, amazingly, he did it anyway. His second arrow landed perfectly on the line above the first.

“Good,” Garrett said, lips right next to his ear. “But I notice that your rate of fire has slowed dramatically. You’re fighting for your life here, Sebastian. No time to dawdle.”

“And what....” Sebastian cleared his throat to prevent his voice from cracking. “What similarity does what you’re doing to me have to an actual combat situation, Hawke? Pray tell.”

Garrett’s hands crept further up his chest to tweak his nipples. Sebastian jerked a little at the sensation, which was unexpected but _very_ intriguing.

“I could come at you with a knife, if you want,” Garrett said conversationally. “But this is so much more fun, don’t you think?” His tongue flicked out to probe Sebastian’s ear.

Though his breath caught in his throat, the highly distracting stimulation solidified Sebastian’s drive to overcome it even further, if for no other reason than to show Garrett that he could.

He nocked another arrow. Drawing on years of honing his skill and the experience of past battles, Sebastian released it and rapidly let fly two more in the space of a few seconds.

All three struck expertly right where he’d aimed them, forming another perfect diamond.

“Impressive,” Garrett said, and by his tone, he meant it.

He nuzzled his chin into the hollow of Sebastian’s shoulder and fondled his right pectoral muscle. “See? This is good practice for you.”

“The practice is, perhaps,” Sebastian breathed, having trouble preventing his hands from trembling. “But you... you, serah Hawke, are _far_ from good for me.”

“And yet you haven’t asked me to stop,” Garrett murmured against his ear, and Sebastian couldn’t help twitching at the delicate, erotic skill with which Garrett’s fingers were tracing circles over his nipples. “Shall we try some more?”

“Maker damn you, Hawke,” Sebastian said, twisting to look at him. “I was doing so _well_ here. I was at peace... _._ ”

“Oh, were you? I’m sorry to hear that. And now?”

Sebastian groaned, reached up to bury a hand in Garrett’s thick hair, and kissed him.

Garrett made a pleased noise in the back of his throat, his hands clenching against Sebastian’s chest. He tried to push his tongue into Sebastian’s mouth, but the prince pulled away first.

He reached down for more arrows and took a deep breath.

“What else have you got, Hawke?” he asked as he nocked another arrow, and Garrett chuckled delightedly.

“Well, let’s see,” he said. “Could you still focus if I...?”

The fingers of his right hand crept down inexorably, unabashedly, into Sebastian’s pants, where they curled around his dick.

“Ah!” Sebastian gasped in surprise, and his shot went wildly off. The arrow struck near the edge of the target, far from the center or the innermost ring.

“Oho!” Garrett crowed. “So I’ve found your weakness!”

He gave Sebastian’s cock a squeeze, purring his pleasure when he felt it stiffening.

“We’ll have to work on that, Seb. Come on... try again.” He started stroking him, slowly but firmly.

Sebastian gritted his teeth. He hadn’t been touched like this in so long. His forehead was already slick with sweat, and his breath had become somewhat ragged. Still, he raised his bow and took aim.

_Damn, that feels good. No,_ bad _. This is_ bad _. I am supposed to be_ celibate _. This is_ sinful _._

Garrett’s other hand pushed his trousers down to his mid thighs.

_Maker, though the darkness comes upon me, I shall embrace the light._

Freed from the confining fabric of his trousers and smallclothes, Sebastian’s cock sprang upwards, fully erect. Garrett’s slow, careful caress gradually intensified to a heated pumping motion. His other hand gripped Sebastian’s left buttock and squeezed.

_I shall weather the... the storm... I shall endure...._

“Ohhh...” Sebastian groaned aloud, and he could almost feel Garrett’s smirk against the skin of his neck.

Finally finding his focus, he released his arrow, striking the innermost circle exactly north of the bullseye with perfect precision.

Garrett laughed. “Yes! There you go, you did it! See, you just needed a buddy to practice with, Seb. We’ll have you firing off whole volleys.”

He stroked his thumb over the engorged head of Sebastian’s cock, eliciting another moan from the prince as the dampness of precum made it deliciously smooth.

“Quite possibly firing off other things, too,” Garrett added.

Sebastian snorted. “You... you are a strange, strange man, Garrett Hawke.” He flicked another arrow into position and nocked it.

“Not at all, my prince,” Garrett whispered between warm, electric kisses on Sebastian’s neck. “You just needed to broaden your horizons.”

His hand moved back and forth over Sebastian’s aching erection in a fast, regular rhythm. Sebastian had to consciously stop himself from thrusting his hips forward into Garrett’s fist. The hand on his butt crept up under his shirt, around his side to his abs, and up his chest with a delicate flutter of fingertips.

Garrett’s hand curved smoothly around Sebastian’s shoulder as he drew his arm back to fire. He struggled to keep his aim steady under the onslaught of intense stimulation, both in his cock and from Garrett’s gentle caress on his bicep.

Garrett was already damned – Sebastian had figured that out relatively soon after meeting him – but he himself was just as much of a sinner for allowing himself to be treated in this way, and for enjoying to the degree he was.

And yet... Maker’s breath, how he had _missed_ this closeness, this warmth, these exquisite, intimate feelings.

His arrow flew, and it found the ring correctly, below the first.

Garrett gave him a congratulatory squeeze. His left hand explored Sebastian’s body, calloused fingers splayed for a delightfully rough sensation.

Sebastian could no longer stop his hands from shaking as he nocked his next arrow. It had been so long, Garrett’s hand on his cock was like warm, narcotic bliss.

Yet he forced himself to continue taking deep, even breaths. He clenched the muscles of his shoulders and arms to steady his hands long enough to find his target and fire once more, precisely forming the eastern point of the cross.

“You’re just too good at this, huh,” Garrett said lightly. “Not much I can do to break that sturdy will of yours.”

He snickered as a thought seemed to occur to him, and he went on: “You have quite some skill with that _long, hard shaft of wood_ in your hands, huh?”

He laughed riotously. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“I very much suspect that _your_ experience with handling wood far outstrips mine, Hawke,” he said dryly.

He flipped up his second-last arrow into position and nocked it. It took him a few tries.

“You do, huh?” Garrett said snarkily. “But weren’t you the one who spent his youth ‘drinking and whoring’? I bet you’ve done things that I couldn’t even _dream_ of.”

“Actually,” Sebastian said, “that’s probably true.”

Unconsciously, he pushed his hips forward against Garrett’s palm as he released his arrow. The cross was flawless and complete but for the center.

“I _knew_ it!” Garrett said triumphantly. “This isn’t even slowing you down! You’re just faking it to screw with me!”

“Oh, I wouldn’t go that far,” Sebastian murmured, leaning his head back against Garrett’s shoulder and letting his hips roll back and forth, thrusting himself into Garrett’s fist, feeling himself inching closer and closer to orgasm.

He could no longer stop himself, and he longer cared that he was sinning. It felt too good, and he _needed_ this release. He’d needed it for a long, long time.

Garrett leaned his face over to Sebastian’s, and their lips connected. This time, he allowed Garrett’s tongue to enter his mouth, and he pushed back with his own just as eagerly.

“I admit,” Sebastian said huskily when they broke apart, fingering his last arrow, “it threw me off at first. As that one stray arrow can attest. But this... is this really the best you can do, Hawke? I wager that I could take out a dozen charging Lowtown toughs in ten seconds, even _with_ you jerking away like that.”

“Oh, it’s far from the _best_ I could do,” Garrett said with a snicker. “I’ve voluntarily restricted myself to certain... acts, you see. To do more than that would be cheating. Next time, maybe, we’ll step it up a notch. See what it’ll take to break your concentration.”

Sebastian grunted his approval as he nocked the final arrow.

“Last one,” he said, and Garrett redoubled the rhythm of his fist pumping on Sebastian’s cock.

“Let me see if I can time this perfectly,” Garrett said against Sebastian’s ear, and grazed his earlobe gently with his lips and teeth. His other hand was splayed over Sebastian’s chest, caressing it and moving up and down with the prince’s breath.

Sebastian tried to find his target, but it was increasingly difficult to concentrate on aiming when he was edging ever closer to what he was sure would be an unruly climax. He could already feel his balls beginning to clench with orgasm, and he dredged up enough willpower to steady his hand and gaze one last time. He’d be damned if he didn’t get this shot off and land it perfectly before Garrett could make him come.

He did it just in time. His arrow flew true with a _twang_ from his bow and a gasping groan from Sebastian himself. Excited pleasure wracked his body and he twitched and shuddered against Garrett, the other man supporting his weight. His legs trembled with weakness as he ejaculated copiously onto the battlement. Each shot sent a spasm of ecstasy rippling through him.

Finally the intense climax began to ebb, and Sebastian let out a throaty, gratified sigh. He stood up straight, his bow clutched in nerveless fingers at his side. He buried his other hand in Garrett’s tousled black hair, pulling him in for another kiss.

“That was quite a lot,” Garrett observed with a smirk when their lips parted, gesturing with his head towards the semen splattered liberally over the Chantry’s battlement. “Have you been saving up for me, Seb?”

“It’s been... some time,” Sebastian admitted with a breathless laugh. He eyed the distant target. “Did I get it?”

Garrett gestured grandly. The last arrow was embedded solidly in the exact center of the other four.

“Bullseye,” he said, and winked.


End file.
